Traicion y Venganza
by Isis.Ea
Summary: Naru y Hina-Sasu y Saku. Parejas aparentemente felices, hasta que ella descubrió la traición. ¿Que hara Hinata para vengarse del que creyo amor de su vida? SasuHina


**Traición y Venganza**

Aún podía sentir arder en su cuerpo las caricias, sentir cómo quemaban los besos y el éxtasis desbordante de cada embestida que había recibido esa noche de lujuria y placer. Sabía que el aroma que despedía ya no era suyo, era de él. Que cada parte de su cuerpo cubierto de pureza e inocencia había sido saqueado y que la punzante palabra ¨traición¨ que rondaba su mente al principio, había sido reemplazada por la dulce y exquisita ¨venganza¨. Sonrió.

_**/fb/**_

Estaba destrozada, ya no podía soportarlo más, era la tercera vez que se torturaba de esa forma. Sabía que cada vez que salía temprano de sus clases iba a encontrar esa escena. Pero con la esperanza a flor de piel corría, teniendo fe, rogando porque al llegar lo encontrara a él, solo, sentado en el sillón dormido o viendo televisión, como cuando llegaba tarde. Se paraba frente a la puerta y con sigilo como lo hizo la primera vez, aunque esa fuese para sorprenderlo, entraba. Controlaba su respiración a la perfección, ya se había vuelto una experta. Y lo veía, veía su cabellera rubia, sus ojos cielo, y su expresión de tristeza, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y entonces… ¿ por qué diablos no paraba a la perra que arrodillada lamia su miembro haciéndolo gemir de placer? ¡¿Por qué? Y como todas las veces salía corriendo del lugar, adolorida, destrozada. Más al conocer a esa _perra_. Esa mujer que se llamaba su amiga, esa mujer que era su vecina, esa mujer que los ayudo a estar juntos en un noviazgo de más de cuatro años, esa… la de cabellera rosa, ojos jade y sonrisa… ¡hipócrita!

Lloraba desconsolada en un rincón del edificio, esperaba el momento adecuado y regresaba como si nada hubiese pasado. "No lo quiero perder" resonaba en su mente, más no se había percatado que la ira iba tomando forma de lo que alguna vez, fue amor. Era así cada vez, y se dio cuenta que la traición era cada vez más seria, la próxima vez sería él por completo, ¡No! Se lamentaba.

En ese momento estaba de nuevo en ese rincón que se había convertido en su refugio, era una noche lluviosa y no tenía el permiso de entrar a su apartamento que compartía con su novio, la razón… estaba acostándose con su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó, tanta fue su sorpresa que saltó del susto- tranquila… lamento haberte asustado- dijo divertido mirándola con ternura, hasta que…- estabas llorando- su expresión se puso seria, y se notó la molestia en su voz. Ella con rapidez se secó las lagrimas, pero él la detuvo- dímelo, ¿qué paso?

-Yo…- sabía que él no debía enterarse, él no era como ella, él…

-¡Hinata dime lo que ocurre!- exigió tomándola de los brazos, la chica no iba a hablar- ¡Hinata ¿por qué llorabas?- nuevamente le exigió respuesta- ¿por qué estabas aquí acurrucada en vez de… tu departamento- dijo lo último como si hubiera obtenido la respuesta- ¿Peleaste con el dobe?- dijo soltándola comprendiendo, pero aun se podía oír su molestia- Tsk… ese idiota haciéndote llorar- decía sobándose la nuca- Vamos… hablemos con él, de paso llamamos a Sakura seguro ella sabe cómo solucionarlo- dijo para tranquilizarla mientras la cogía de la mano para guiarla

-¡No!- grito asustada, no podía permitirlo- Nosotros… no hemos peleado, todo está bien, no pasa nada- dijo sonando asustada, el moreno dudó

-Aún así, igual debemos subir está lloviendo y esto está empeorando- dijo mirando el cielo oscuro

-Por favor…- rogaba mirando al suelo, observo con el rabillo del ojo su muñeca, y pudo ver que aún no era hora- Sasuke, vamos a comer- dijo con una sonrisa notoriamente falsa

-¿comer?- decía incrédulo, ella asintió con fuerza, el sonrió- me gustaría Hinata, pero sabes Sakura me va a botar del departamento si no como su comida. Si pudieras acogerme en tu casa iría gustoso, pero sé que el dobe la apoyaría y también me botaría- dijo entre burlón y molesto. Esto también le dolió a la peli azul, y el moreno pudo notarlo en su expresión- ah-suspiró- bien, vamos. Te llevo a donde quieras- le dijo sonriente. La peli azul no lo podía creer, estaba arriesgando su relación con la peli rosa por ella- Hey… ahora por qué lloras- decía sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Lo siento!- grito desesperada- ¡Lo siento!- decía entre lamentos, _era imperdonable…_

-Hinata, qué pasa- ella caía de rodillas sin fuerza- ¡Hinata!- _Imperdonable, estando con un chico como Sasuke, por qué engañarlo con SU novio. Él no lo sabía, Sasuke no lo sabía, y tenía todo el derecho de enterarse…_

-¡AHH!- grito desagarrando los tímpanos de la que lo oía-¡Esa puta! ¡Ese traidor!- seguía gritando, ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se enteró, en ese estado. Ella ahora estaba más calmada, sentía que su dolor era compartido. Y solo lo observaba gritar, golpear y destrozar todo a su alrededor. Ahora tiraba un cenicero contra la…

-¡Cuidado!- le dijo esta, pero no pudo evitar que la ventana se rompiera en mil pedazos, como ella- Sasuke, se que estas molesto, pero esta es la oficina de kakashi- san, y…- dejo de hablar, al ver los ojos llenos de ira del moreno- Yo…- ella agachó la cabeza, el se asustó. Se dio cuenta que se ella también estaba como él, y seguro peor.

-Lo siento- dijo calmándose- y gracias por dejarme hacer todo este escándalo- dijo viendo el desastre que había causado- por no correr asustada- dijo intentando ganar de nuevo su confianza. Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió con tristeza.

-No te preocupes. El daño no me lo hiciste tú- dijo la última frase con un odio que el moreno nunca pensó saldría de esos labios

-Hinata- susurro apenado, se acerco a ella y agachándose, ya que ella estaba sentada contra la puerta, la miro a los ojos- ese maldito te ha hecho mucho daño- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza y acariciando su cabellera. Esto la sorprendió, y se ruborizó por la cercanía.

-Ella igual a ti- susurro

-Sí, somos unos cachudos*- ambos sonrieron, y por primer vez soltaron una pequeña risa. Él se sentó junto a ella y suspiró- ¿desde cuándo?

-No lo sé, yo los descubrí hace… un par- su voz tembló- de meses- el moreno se sorprendió pero intento calmar su molestia

-No me dijiste

-Lo siento

-Ah- suspiró- no es por eso- giró a verla, y ella hizo lo mismo- sufriste todo esto… sola- la miro con ternura y pesar. Ella derramó un par de lagrimas, no estaba sola. Sonrió. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos confortándose.

-También lamento haberte detenido

-Ah, eso. Sí, me hubieras dejado darles su merecido. Ahora seguro que ni enterados que los vimos

-Perdón

-Ja, ni lo digas. Estaba tan mal, que no podía ni mantenerme en pie, en ese momento. Me alegra que me hayas sacado. Pero ahora que recupere la fuerza estoy listo para…- se detuvo al sentir la mano de ella sobre la suya- eres demasiado buena- se quejó con molestia

-No es eso… solo que- dejo de mirarlo y fijo su mirada en el techo- solo unos golpes no es suficiente- esas palabras salieron de sus labios del modo más natural y tranquilo como si fuera uno de sus gracias o perdón, y pese a la sorpresa que le daría haberla oído decir eso, fue tal el tono que usó… que lo convenció. Sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo- ella lo miro con simpatía y él le correspondió

-¿entonces qué?- preguntó esperando alguna idea de su amigo. El se quedó pensativo. Ambos miraron el techo, pensando en algún plan.

Seguro, siguen esperándonos. Pensó con rabia. Cómo si no hubiesen hecho nada. Una idea cruzó su mente como de una estrella fugaz se tratara, vio su mano, y sobre ella, aún se encontraba la de la peli azul. Con la otra la cubrió, llamando la atención de esta, ella giró. Y antes de preguntar qué pasaba, el ardor inundo sus mejillas, y el calor de sus labios estaba siendo absorbido por los de él, instintivamente cerró los ojos y un suspiro salió inconsciente. Pudo sentir como se formaba una sonrisa de orgullo en su compañero que pasó a introducir su lengua, abriendo paso a un profundo y apasionado…

-¡Sasuke!- lo detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que hacían, ella cubrió con su mano su boca y lo miraba pidiendo alguna explicación. El sonrió

-Es la respuesta

-No te entiendo- dijo nerviosa al ver como el moreno se iba acercando

-El me quito a mi novia y yo le quitaré a la suya- ella se sorprendió, el sonrió- ella te quitó a tu novio y ahora le quitaras el suyo- ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, y mientras aún seguía pensando, él la empujo al piso quedando sobre ella. Acercó su rostro al suyo, y vio a la perfección la duda y el miedo aún en sus ojos, sentimientos que él se encargaría de borrar.

_**/** _

-Pareces satisfecha- dijo levantándose con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, ella enrojeció y son la blusa que antes había sido lanzada por el suelo, se cubrió sus desnudos pechos. El la miró con ternura y se acerco a besarle uno de sus hombros- buenos días- le susurro, ella enrojeció totalmente, como hace mucho no hacía

-Ne Sasuke…- dijo en un susurro, ella capto toda su atención- lo que pasó…esto- él la miraba comprendiendo lo que quería decir

-¿Solo fue venganza?- dijo finalmente él. Ella con miedo interno asintió- pues, estamos tirados desnudos en la oficina de Kakashi, que seguro luego me las cobra. Y ambos comenzamos con esa idea en nuestras mentes. Pese a que termino diferente- dijo mirándola para saber si para ella también era así. Ella sonrió y afirmó. Él la miro con cariño, se acercó y le robo un beso- qué estúpido es ese traidor- ella lo miro con curiosidad- eres maravillosa- dijo para darle un beso lleno de pasión, ella lo acepto y dejo que sus labios se deslizaran nuevamente por su cuello, sus pechos...

-Sasuke… Kakashi- san va a llegar

-No importa

-Te va a ver a sí- dijo conteniendo un gemido al sentir un mordisco en el pezón

-No me importa

-Me va a ver así- se detuvo- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó, al ya no sentir la atención del moreno.

-Vístete de una vez, no voy a dejar que ese pervertido te encuentre- dijo serio, ella sonrió totalmente feliz y con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

...

Ambos estaban parados frente a aquel edificio en el cual vivían ambos, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas. Ambos tomados fuertemente de las manos para afrontar sus desgracias.

-Solo voy a recoger lo necesario y salgo- dijo el moreno

-Yo también- afirmo la peli azul

-¿Qué?- la miró incrédulo- yo también voy por tus cosas- ella lo miraba con dulzura

-Sasuke, gracias por preocuparte, pero también debo enfrentarlo y lo sabes- él cogió con fuerza su mano y la atrajo hasta su pecho

-Si no regresas en 15 minutos voy por ti

-No creo que sea suficiente- dijo divertida

-Hmp

-Me daré prisa- al escuchar eso, él cogió su mentón y la alzó para besarla con pasión, pero algo le impidió continuar, al caer al suelo de un golpe.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó asustada la peli azul, mientras veía cómo frente a ella estaba un rubio totalmete fuera de sí.


End file.
